Far Away
by laffinalot
Summary: A daughter will do anything to bring two people together again. Changed title the new one is inspired by the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. You will get why I changed the title later Now a chapter story *happy dances* ! Summary sucks but please R&R!
1. Another Picture

**Heyy there! This is my first story so please be nice!!! I would appreciate some reviews because I'm not sure if this was any good. So R&R please!!! =]**

**~laffinalot~**

* * *

I set my dark blue headband on my brown curly hair.

_Are they fighting again?_

_Another upset family photo?_

I wrapped my signature Coach scarf around my neck. The nice French guy had said that it matched my eyes. And I knew it definitely matched my new tank top from Italy. My Dad's light blue tie hung off my waist as a belt. It was laid flat against my dark blue jeans.

Thumping from downstairs distracted me. I fell to the ground and pressed my ear to the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU! SERENA AGAIN? MY BEST FRIEND?" My mother's frantic voice screamed out.

I bit my lip to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

I had heard it all before. Dad taking long "business" trips. Mom freaking out. Mom finding Dad with Serena. Again.

It was all the same.

And I knew why we took trips to Europe this summer. Mom and Dad wanted to reconcile. Obviously, they thought that a family trip with me and my brother would help us get along better. But all Dad did was take "business" calls and upset Mom.

Dad's best friend used to come over all the time and tell these stories about my mother and this site called Gossip Girl. They never found out who it was. A mystery never solved.

He also told me how he and my mom used to be a couple. I enjoyed those stories the best. I used to imagine myself in the UES with Mom as he told the stories. He had this special smile when he talked about the countless days he spent with my mom. I never understood why Chuck Bass was a bachelor and not married off like his friends.

I remember he used to come over every week for dinner. Same with Serena Van Der Woodsen, my mom's best friend. But that all changed when Dad went on his first "business" trip. Mom had cried for days and couldn't even look at Dad for months. My ambitious brother had always looked up to Dad but when that had happened, my brother was shut up in his room for days.

At meal times, it was a nightmare! No one spoke. Just sat there eating and clinking their forks.

Whenever he came over, my mom would light up like a Christmas tree. I missed the real mom. Now all she does is fight with Dad.

I broke out from my thoughts and stared into the mirror. I looked into the full length mirror for a final inspection.

My brown curly hair lay full and bouncy on my shoulders. My blue headband brought out the new highlights in my hair. My Coach scarf was wrapped around my neck and was color-coordinated with my new tank top from Italy. My dad's tie matched my jeans perfectly. My dainty red heels raised me two or three inches and made my legs look longer. I gave a little smile to the mirror and turned to the door.

I sighed and knew what time it was.

Time for another upset family picture.

Another failed holiday.

Another reason to be sad.

Another Waldorf-Archibald family picture.

* * *

**Another A/N sorry. But I just wanted to remind you that this was my first story so be nice! No flames. And it's kinda short so... yeah. But please review!!!!**

**~laffinalot~**


	2. Once upon a time

I sighed.

It was finally over.

The picture that now hung over out fireplace showed Mom's teary eyes, Dad's guilty face, my brother's distant expression and me... looking upset over everything.

Dad said I was over-dramatic about everything that happened at home, at school or in magazines. If anything, Dad under reacted to things. Like sleeping with Serena was no big deal. It was. A _huge_ deal. One big deal that made Mom's therapist rich.

"Sweetie?" I heard Mom call out.

I turned away from the picture and saw Mom. Her makeup showed no signs of crying but her bloodshot eyes said differently.

"It's two in the morning. You need to get some beauty sleep." she continued.

"Mom, is Dad still here?" I asked.

Mom froze.

"He's... Well, actually I have no idea where he is nor do I care. In the morning I'm filing for divorce. This has to end." She confessed.

I gasped.

_Divorce?_

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I know how much you love your father.."

"Actually Mom...I don't love him. Divorce him. I'm surprised you haven't already." I interrupted.

She sighed.

"Just get to bed, please." She started to walk back up the stairs.

"Mom?" I called out softly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think you could tell me one of those stories you used to tell?" I asked. My mom made up these wonderful fantasies when I was younger. About princesses and castles and wonderful people and balls.

Mom smiled brightly. "Of course."

We walked downstairs together. When we had moved in two years ago, I had stated (more like demanded) that I have the basement to myself.

My bed was at the far left corner and the walls covered in countless papers. From love notes to magazine pictures to movie posters to the latest Eleanor design.

I had already put on my night clothes so I slipped into bed with Mom looking around my room.

"You know, you haven't ever invited me into your room before to tell a story. Any particular reason?" Mom asked, turning her attention to me.

"Just...you know why Mom." I said, fiddling with a loose string on my sheet.

"Okay, what story do you want to hear?" she finally asked.

"The one about the two princes. I love that one!" I said enthusiastically.

Mom giggled.

"Alright, here goes."

"Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. She lived in the tallest castle in all the land. She was in love with a handsome prince that lived in a wonderful palace. But sadly, the handsome prince was in love with the princess' best friend, a fair maiden. The handsome prince didn't know what to do. His parents had arranged a marriage with the lovely princess, and he loved her, but he was _in love _with the fair maiden. So he escaped with the maiden and left the princess all alone."

"Now there was a dark prince who was equally handsome but he was known as rebellious and heartless. The dark prince was the handsome prince's best friend. He rushed to the lovely princess in her time of need. But when the handsome prince came to the princess with love and apologies, she let him right back into her life. The dark prince, hurt and unloved, vanished to places where no gentleman should go. The lovely princess was so blinded by her love for the handsome prince she did not even think of the dark prince. Or the affair her prince was having with her best friend."

"So the lovely princess and the handsome prince finally got married. They still talked to their friends but the dark prince was unhappy with the marriage of the princess and his best friend. He openly talked to the children and the princess but seemed to shy away when the handsome prince came over." She paused.

"Mom, please continue. It was getting really good!!!" I said impatiently.

She laughed.

"Alright sweetie."

"During the married life of the lovely princess and the handsome prince, the fair maiden continued to chat useless nothings to the princess and was her friend, but continued the affair with the handsome prince. When the lovely princess found out about these things, she went running to the dark prince who understood her. But each time, the handsome prince apologized and the princess took him back. This repeated in vicious cycles until..." She stopped.

"What happened next Mom?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. The story isn't finished yet." Mom said quietly. She turned out my light and walked to the door.

It was then that I realized she was making up some story. It was _her_ story.

I thought about everything she had said and realized something,

There was common factor in that story.

Someone who loved her, even when she ran away with someone else.

It was then that I whispered to myself,

"I'm going to give the lovely princess and the dark prince another chance. Without that stupid, son of a bitch handsome prince."

With that said, I fell asleep with a smirk on my face.


	3. 3 am works for you?

**Heyy there peoples!! Reviews are needed for inspiration!!!! And here is the newest installment to "Far Away"**

**~laffinalot~**

* * *

I scurried out into the hallway. I knew Dad had to come home sometime. Guess 3 am works for him.

The door knob jingled and opened. Dad stepped in from outside and shut the door quietly.

"Nice to see you home." Mom said. She flipped on the lamp next to the couch where she was sitting.

_He's gonna get it now_

"Um hey..." Dad said, staring at the floor.

"Your stuff is in the hallway. Get it and get out." Mom said briskly, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Blair..."

"I'm tired of your crap Nate! You were always running to Serena when I was **right here**. Did you ever think how this would affect our kids? Ever since the first time, Jacob barely talks out like he used to and Audrey...it hurts her even if she doesn't show it."

I was silent.

_So she could tell, huh?_

Dad didn't say anything. He shuffled his feet a little but that was it.

"Two years Nate!!! You have been going behind my back for almost **two years**! I could have done great things in two years. But no. I always accepted every damn apology and now I'm done." Mom's voice was filled with the unshed tears I knew she was hiding.

"I'm sorry Blair.."

"SAVE IT! It's lost its meaning with you, Nate. When I was younger, I spent countless days and nights wanting to marry you but I don't see the big deal anymore. Your not as amazing as I thought you were. You ruined my relationship with Serena countless times. COUNTLESS TIMES!"

"But I love you..."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Mom was near hysterics now. "If you did, you would spend time with me. You would talk to me. You _loved_ me. Past tense. And even after all of the betrayal, I still love you. I always have. Ever since we met, I loved you! And look where it got me. In an unhappy marriage with an uncommitted man who repeatedly cheats on me." Mom put her face in her hands and I could tell from where I was hiding, that she was crying.

"Look. Blair. You caused this. _I_ didn't. You were the one cheating on me."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"You and Chuck." Dad said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were always chatting and laughing with each other. You had a real relationship. You drifted away from me, Blair. Not the other way around."

I could see Mom shaking with silent anger. She got up and stood before Nate, fists clenched.

"Chuck and I were good friends. Not that you would know what that is. The only friend you ever had was a joint. And that left you too."

I stifled a laugh.

_Yep, he got it. _

"Now get your damn stuff and leave already!" Mom yelled at him. With a scared look in his eye, he quickly walked to the hallway and he gasped.

I giggled. Mom had thrown all his stuff off the second floor and it was piled in a huge clump in the middle of the hallway.

"What the..." he started to say.

"You have an hour. Get your shit out of here or it's going out with the trash." Mom sat back down and picked up the magazine.

Dad opened his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it. He turned around and started picking up random items and throwing them towards the door.

I saw the victory smile on Mom's face. She calmly flipped the pages of the magazine while Dad cleaned up all his crap.

I smiled widely.

_Mom and Chuck are going to be perfect. First thing tomorrow, I have a few phone calls to make._

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!**

**~laffinalot~**


End file.
